Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a virtual reality experience device installed in various event venues to enable a user to stably have a display module on according to the user's physical condition and change a virtual reality viewpoint as intended, thereby realistically guiding exhibitions, performances, expositions, perspectives, and the like.
Virtual reality (VR), which is also referred to as artificial reality (AR), cyberspace, or virtual worlds, implies that a user has a real experience in a computer-generated virtual world.
In recent years, virtual reality has been used in various fields due to an advantage of transcending time and space. In particular, virtual reality experience devices have been increasingly installed in various event venues (e.g., an exhibition hall, a theatre, an exposition, and an observatory) to guide, in advance, contents to be watched.
In general, a virtual reality experience device allows a user to have a head mounted display (HMD) on and watch virtual reality, with the user's field of view blocked from the real world.
However, the conventional virtual reality experience device has a problem in that, since the head mounted display is provided without a support member, the head mounted display is not stably worn by the user and is likely to be robbed or lost although it has a high degree of freedom.
Furthermore, the conventional virtual reality experience device has a problem in that a virtual reality viewpoint is unintentionally changed due to the high degree of freedom.